This invention relates to the field of mechanics' hand tools, and comprises a device whereby the installation of sink clips is made more rapid and convenient.
In modern usage, sinks are usually installed in openings cut in the tops of built-in counters. The problem with securing the sink to the counter is solved by providing the sink with anchors at points spaced around its periphery, to cooperate with sink clips having hooks to engage the clip anchors of the sink, arms to engage the undersurface of the counter, and tapped holes to pass a screw which, when tightened, so that its tips bears against the undersurface of the sink rim, pivots the clip about the anchor to exert securing pressure against the counter.
While this arrangement is satisfactory from the point of view of functionality, it presents certain problems to the technician who is called upon to install the sink. The problems center around the matter of access. Kitchen design includes under-counter cabinets, and usual results in the location of cabinets, on each side of the sink, in such close proximity thereto that there is little space for the workman's hands to operate, so that holding the clip in position while tightening the screw is often very inconvenient, and consumes time out of all proportion to the apparent simplicity of the task.